Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart electric meter, and in particular, relates to a smart electric meter with an antenna structure.
Description of the Related Art
Smart electric meters are often mounted near metal, such as an iron frame or iron box, wherein the metal may obstruct the signal transmission of the smart electric meters. When the distance between the smart electric meter and the metal is too small, obstruction occurs, thus changing the impedance matching of the antenna of the smart electric meter, and deteriorating signal transmission. If occurring, the smart electric meter must be remounted.